The Voices Of Angels
by S.E.Cantrell
Summary: What happens 3 years after Metor. Aeris and Sephiroth comes back. What are Sephiroth's intentions...? Tif?, Aer?, Vin?, Seph?.
1. Putting Down The Bottle

Akai- Hey everyone! This is my first FF7 Fic. ; hopefully it isn't to bad. Go easy on me in the reviews.TT I don't have spell check on Wordpad Sorry for the spelling errors!

The Voices Of Angels

Chapter One: Putting Down The Bottle.

Tifa Lockheart layed in bed. Alone. She stared at the celing. She closed her wine-colored eyes tightly. remembering the past. The Images of Aeris' death, replaying in her mind. Playing like movie. Her mind skipped to the part where Cloud left 2 months after metor. His Saphire eyes drowned in sorrow. His Blonde hair had grown and became shaggy. He wore his armor still, his buster sword at his back. She remembered his eyes. So sad, so heart broken. But, he didn't see the saddness or pain in the brunette's eyes. She hid pain so well.

Flash back-

_" Tifa...I have to leave. I...I-I can't stay here any longer.."_

_" You..." Tifa started but, didn't speak the rest out loud. ' You are so selfish...Running away..'_

_"Sorry Tifa..." He was facing her. His face emotionless._

_"It doesn't Matter, Cloud." She turned away him. Wrapping her arms around herself. " You'll never love me.. Be safe. Find her and be happy..." Was all Tifa said before facing him again. _

_What Cloud saw shocked him. She was smiling. Even when he had hurt her feelings. He almost gasped but held it. ' She's so strong..She'll find someone better than me.' Cloud nodded dumbly to her words and turned leaving._

_Tifa Stood there watching him leave. Holding back tears. She turned away After he disappeared. She rememered that night all to well. She drank herself until she got sick. Trying to forget him. She cried so hard that her eyes burned. She stayed in bed for weeks. She had gotten illy thin. Refusing to eat at all. She got a little of her will back and didn't starve herself to death._

End Of Flash Back.-

That was three years ago, She hadn't heard from him since._ ' I hope he found her.'_ She thought opening her eyes. She sighed and got up. On her bed stand was a bottle of whiskey. She opened it and drank. Again.. It dulled the pain of loss and heartbreak.

"Tifa..."

Tifa looked around her messy room. Someone had said her name. She heard it. She stood up, bottle in hand. " Who's there?" She asked out loud. She walked around her dark room. Only light in her darkness was moon light from the window.

"Tifa...Tifa..."

"Who's there!" Tifa shouted now. She was getting mad now. The voice was soft, yet horrorifing. Her eyes widen. She dropped the bottle in her hand. It shattered on impact. Her mouth gaped opened. The glass refected a ghostly image.

"AERIS!"

* * *

Akai- Heh. Good huh?lol jk. I wait for reviews! 


	2. Church,Flowers, And Anger

The Voices of Angels

Chapter two: Church. Flowers, And Anger.

Tifa fell to her knees. Seeing the ghostly image of her lost friend. She couldn't believe her eyes. 'It must be the whiskey..' She thought to herself. She covered her eyes.

"No, Tifa I real..." Aeris' image said. Not to well. As if she did not know how to talk right.

Tifa looked up at the ghost. Aeris was smiling. She spoke again. " I miss'ed you, Teef.." Tifa was shaking. This ghost was talking to her. Aeris sounded like a three year old but, that didn't matter. Tifa stood up shakingly.

"Aeris...? How...? " She asked.

" I cans live!" Aeris said smiling more. " Go to church, slums.." She said again, her grammer was awlful.

Tifa nodded, Aeris' ghost disappeared. Tifa changed out of her white tight top and black skirt. She pulled on a tight black sleeveless top ( it was like a turttle neck shirt, without the sleeves). She slipped on a pair of black kneel length shorts, and a semi long black skirt on. She put on her black ankle boots and brushed her hair. She grabbed her black spiked fighting gloves and headed out the door of her house. Nibelheim was so empty.

That night she ran out of town, tears flowing out of her eyes. After 5 hours of nonstop running she tired. And rested for an hour and was soon back on her way to Midgar. She got there before day break. The sun about rise. She walked into the city, people were up and running around. The crowds passing by her, some stopping and stared at her. She didn't pay any mind to them. She kept walking. Sector 5 slums. Were mostly just ruins. She stopped infront of the church. She looked up at it for a long time, before entering. It amazed her to see the church had been untouched by metor.

"Aeris.." Tifa whispered. She walked into the little patch of flowers that was still alive. The sun light hit the church's multi colored windows. Making a fascade of colors around the sanctuary.

"Tifa!"

Tifa turned to her left. There stood Aeris. Tifa gasped as tears ran down her pale cheeks. She ran over to her long missed friend.

" Aeris!" Tifa cried happly. She embraced the golden brunette . Aeris hugged her back and pulled away after a second.

"I missed you much Tifa!.." Aeris smiled.

Tifa let go, smiling. " I missed you alot to Aeris.." Tifa couldn't get over it. She was so happy. So happy she let her guard down. Un aware of a shadow behind her.

Aeris looked up, her eyes widening in horror. She opened her mouth to speak, But no sound came out. The words choked in her throat. Aeris pointed behind Tifa. " T-Tifa..."

" Yes, Aeris? " Tifa asked happly, her eyes closed.

The figure behind her lifted something above it's head. It shined in the sun light.

"TIFA!"

Tifa started at her friend ther looked behind herself. She gasped and lunged at Aeris, moving her out of the way along with herself. The figure missing. Tifa and Aeris stood there. Tifa's face had changed, anger spread accrossed it. Aeris' showed fear.

" Why are you alive?" Tifa hissed glaring at the man in front of her.

" You let your guard down.." The figure stepped out of the shadow that had been hiding him. Long sword, Black coat, Sliver hair, Green eyes. It was all there.

" Sephiroth..." Tifa hissed again, stood infront of Aeris. "What do you want..?"

* * *

Akai- I hope it's not too bad. R+R. please..AGAIN sorry for the spelling errors! 


	3. Cursed Sanctuary

The Voices Of Angels

Chapter Three : Cursed Sanctuary

Tifa and Aeris stared at Sephiroth. He had a smug grin on his face. " Mother said things didn't go well...So...We have to try again.." Sephiroth said, his long sword shining in the light. " She said there's a better way.."

Tifa glared still at him. Backing away. She knew she was nothing compared to Septhiroth. She knew she would lose to him, if she tried. "Leave us alone, Sephiroth." Tifa hissed at him. Tifa grabbed Aeris' hand and dragged her to the doors. But, the church's doors shut as soon as they reached them.

Aeris tugged Tifa's hair. whispering to her. "Other door.." Aeris eyed the other door. Behind Sephiroth.

Tifa growled sliently, she sighed. Eyeing the door behind him. ' I can disract him...' Tifa thought as she moved to right slightly.

Aeris saw what her friend was up to and frowned. She felt saddness soon consume her again. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Sephiroth...What are you planning..? What do you mean?" Tifa asked him moving farther away from Aeris and towards Sephiroth.

Aeris felt tears welp up in her beautiful eyes. She didn't want to lose her. She would be sad again. Tifa was wanting to her to be safe. And she knew it.

Sephiroth grined at Tifa. " I will make Shinra rise again. I will be the most powerful in the world instead of destorying everything i will take over." He said looking over at Aeris. " Meaning I need a bride to go long with ruling the this world. I have been to hell and back and need company. " Sephiroth, reached out and grabbed Tifa by the corlor of her shirt. " Your more attacive than the Antinet." He smirked looking at Tifa. Tifa glared at him.

"Now Aeris! RUN!" Tifa said looking over at Aeris. No fear her eyes, looking at her friend. " RUN!" She knew Sephiroth couldn't be as strong and as fast as he used to.

Aeris ran straight through the door past the patch of flowers. The door Cloud had took her through and saved her. She ran up the steps and jumpped accrossed the gaps with nothing in between. She made it up the roof and looked back. Hoping Tifa would be there behind her. Nothing. Aeris' eyes watered up, more tears welping in her sea green eyes. " Tifa...I'm so sorry.." Aeris hopped down to house to house. She knew she was no match against him. She didn't want her friend to be saddend again. She landed on the ground and glaced back, looking at the unsafe and cursed Sanctuary before heading to Nibelheim for help from the only preson she knew could.

* * *

Akai- Read and review please! 


	4. The Living Dead

The Voices Of Angels.

Chapter Four: The Living Dead.

Aeris soon ran into Nibelheim huffing and puffing. She looked around, she was at the gates of town. She started running again to the Shinra mansion. She pushed open the doors to the huge home. She took a Breath and shouted. "Vincent!" Her high-pitched voice rang though out the masion. She bagen running up the stairs and into a dark room. She saw the stair case to the basment still open. She quickly ran down the sprial stair case. " VINCENT!" Aeris screamed, crying. She was soon in the lab, looking around. She gasped and ran over to Vincent seeing him, he was staring at her. Looking paler than normal.

Vincent was shocked to see the dead living. He stood up quickly leaving the book he was reading, before the golden brunette clung to him, sobbing words he couldn't understand. After a moment he pryed her off of him and grasped her by the shoulders studying her. "Calm down. " He was watching her try her hardest to hush up. As soon as she had stopped sobbing he went on to ask her. " What is wrong?"

Aeris looked at him. She then began to tell him, the things she didn't get to tell Tifa, like why she was alive. Also what had happened to Tifa and that Septhiroth was back as well.

" So your saying that it wasn't your time to go and they sent back you to guard the planet and that Sephiroth fought his way out of hell and want's to rule the planet and take Tifa as his wife?" Vincent asked looking at her.

Aeris nodded her head."Yes." She sniffled.

Vincent said something that was not normal for him. "Oh Hell no.." Vincent let go of Aeris' shoulders and glared at nothing. He had been watching over Tifa for the last three years, since Cloud left her. But, not all the time. This he didn't see coming at all. He didn't know how she suffered. She always hid her emotions, she smiled to keep everyone happy. He had grown to really like Tifa. She reminded him of 'her' alot. Always smiling and caring for other people. But, never caring about herself. He clenched a fist tightly.

"So will you help me save her, Vincent?" Aeris asked watching Vincent and waiting for his reply.

"Yes. I will." Vincent turned away from Aeris. Heading towards the door to the sprial stair case. " Lead the way.."

Aeris got ahead of him and ran up the stairs, Vincent following closely behind her.

* * *

Akai- You people must think i'm weird... oO; Please read and review.. 


	5. Unforgiviable and Unforgetable

Akai- I don't own FF7 or any of the Charas..

The Voices Of angels

Chapter five: Unforgivable and Unforgetable..

Tifa groaned and opened her eyes slowly. Looking around. She couldn't see. Nothing, darkness filled her eyes. She tried to get up. But, couldn't. She froze hearing distant foot steps. She sat still, in her position against a cold rough wall. She held her breath. Not, daring to breathe. She closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping. The foot steps were closer. She tensed, as she heard breathing other than her own. She knew this person, knew she was very much a wake. She was still unsure, if there was some one really there or not. She could only hear her loud breathing now. She held her breath again, hearing the shifting of what sounded like clothes. She was then suddenly grabbed by her shirt. She made no sound. She cracked her one of her crimson eyes open. Meeting a set of Mako green eyes, glowing in the dark. She gasped, startled. She didn't breathe or moved, as if she was paraylized.

He smirked at her and threw her on his shoulder. He began to walk in the darkness. Tifa was slient, but she started breathing again. Struggling to see where she was. She strained her eyes for at least 10 minutes before she had to close them. She didn't understand why she felt so weak all of a sudden. Not able to move made her angry.

"Glad your awake, woman." Sephiroth said, smuggly.

"Why am I still alive..?" Tifa asked through gritted teeth. She really hated this man.

" Your gonna be my wife..." He spat back at her.

She remained slient. She hated slience, even if it was with someone she hated. She hated him, so much. She could never forgive the man who killed her father. He also influnced Cloud. Her anger grew more, thinking of Cloud. She wanted to scream and kick him like a child would. _'Do it Tifa...And see where that gets you.'_ Her eyes flew open and widen at this voice in her head. She then heard the unforgetable snicker. _' You..'_ She thought. Suddenly a bright light blinded Tifa and she closed her eyes tightly. She heard the sounds of cars and people. She opened her eyes again. She blinked. They were in a city.._'Midgar..?' _She thought to herself. Sephiroth sensed her confusion. He set her down and turned her to face him. She lookd behind him. "We were in a allie..?" She asked.

"Yes. And We've been here all along, woman." He said. Tifa blinked more, seeing Sephiroth in normal clothes and his hair cut. That was a surprise in it's own. She studied him, he wore a pair of black baggy slacks, black boots, and a black tight musce shirt. His hair cut to his shoulders. " Just had to change so no one would know who I am.." He finished.

Tifa was more confused than ever at this point. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into an empty allie way, finding her strength again. Staring him down. " Don't you want to people to know you? You want people to fear you..do you not? Your a killer, are you not!" Tifa almost screamed.

Sephiroth, covered her mouth. Backing her against the wall. Starting into her eyes. He put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh!" He said, looking around slowly. Noticing her little out burst brought no attenion to them. His glowing green orbs stared into her crimson eyes. " Must you be so god-forstaken loud?" He asked her, merely inches from her face. He was close..to close for Tifa. She tried pushing him off her, but he proved to be the stronger one.

"Get off me.." Tifa hissed lowly, after prying his hand off her mouth. Glaring into his eyes. Her chestnut hair in her pale face. " What is going on? I'm confused.." She spat at him.

He cleared his throat, looking at her still. " I'm a not killer anymore..I do not want to go back to that again. I don't wanna listen to mother anymore." He said looking away from her.

Tifa backed more against the wall, if it were posiable. She was stunned. " Wha...What?" She shouted. She could have had a heart attack.

"Shhh!" Sephiroth, covered her mouth again. This time a young couple walked by, seeing the two. They stopped and stared. Sephiroth glared at Tifa for bring in unwanted attenion. _'Play along...' _He told her through his mind. He uncovered her mouth and cupped her cheek. Leaning close to her face. " I did get that car you wanted, I hope you'll like it." He was cocky at saying his sentance. Tifa was confused at first, but saw the kids and decided to play along. Wanting to know what Sephiroth had planned. _' You better not Ki-' _She began to think but, the thought was interrupted. Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her waist gently, pressing his lips to hers softly. Tifa blushed madly at this act. Good thing Sephiroth was infront of her and it was an oneway allie. Or the couple would have saw right through Sephiroth's little act. Sephiroth at first enjoyed this, then after a while it was pissing him off. These people weren't leaving. Tifa who had her eyes opened the whole time, was watching Sephiroth. He was really trying, she noticed. He had had his eyes closed. She blinked at him opening his eyes, looking at her. _' Their not leaving...'_ He said to her through his mind.

Tifa blushed more. She was done with this little act. She pulled away suddenly, raising her head up. " Quit watching you little perverts! Before I Kick your asses!" Tifa shouted, more than a bit annoyed.

The teen couple, walked away quickly. Not needing to be told twice. Tifa sighed, she was a bit beyond mad at the moment. She glared at Sephiroth like there was no tomorrow. Sephiroth saw her face and backed away abit. Then remember no one on the planet could scare him. he backed her back up against the wall. He leaned in again, kissing her fully on th lips. Pressing himself against her. Tifa pushed him off of her, blushing again. She swung her right hand and smacked him accrossed the face. He put a hand on his cheek. She walked away from him. He turned and watched her. Knowing this was gonna be interesting.

Akai- Sorry if i'm confusing everyone! But, i'm planning something. Muwhahaha!


	6. Enough of this Dawdling

Yea, It's been awhile. But I Finally decided to update! Yay! Party! Anyways. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 6

Vincent sighed, while continuing to follow the cetra. He hoped to get to Midgar before Sephiroth did something to hurt Tifa. But, he could only helplessly follow the golden brunttet.

Aeris stopped, panting she kneeled to catch her breath. She turned and looked at Vincent. She smiled weakly, wiping her forehead.

"Sorry, I'm not really a runner." She panted slightly still.

Vincent merely nodded his head to the cetra. Her smile barely tugged at the edges of his lips. Only Tifa could generate a smile that would make him smirk even the smallest. Vincent still liked his distance. He had been following a little too closely behind her for his own taste. He figured maybe she had gotten a little faster since she'd been gone. But, apparently not.

"We must hurry along." He said coolly in his monotone voice.

Aeris nodded and was soon running again. Pumping her arms and legs. Trying to run faster. She suddenly saw a crimson blur, fly past her. She started huffing again.

"Vincent! Wait for me!" She nearly coughed, annoyed that the former Turk would leave her behind. She gasped when she saw he had slowed to a stop. She continued to run up to him. A Look of pure annoyance was shone in his eyes.

"Enough of this dawdling." As much as he hated physical contact. He scooped the cetra into his arm and took off quickly.

Aeris blushed slightly and held tight to the dark man. It was like he wasn't even running at all. Instead it seemed like he was floating. A head of them Aeris could see Midgar's ruins of buildings.

'We're coming Tifa! Please be alright..' Aeris thought to herself.

Tifa glared at those around her, and especially at the want to be cetra. Sephiroth had her by her arm. Clinging closely to her as if they were really a couple. She hated this. She hated him. Oh God did she ever hate the people staring! Elderly couples making comments like '" Oh look how cute they are. I wish I was that young again"' And so on and so forth.

However she knew Sephiroth was enjoying this little tid bit of attention. '_Attention Whore'. _Tifa thought to herself. Knowing that he could hear her. Which was funny. She could think anything she soully wanted and he couldn't hurt her in public. '_Hahaha' . _She noticed Sephiroth looking her way. She smiled. A Big toothy shit eating grin. This was great.

Sephiroth smiled. He had something in mind for her, besides insults. He cleared his throat.

"So Honey what color would you want for your dress?" He asked smoothly.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" She questioned him. Glaring at him, her wine-colored eyes starting to fill with rage.

"For the wedding of course!" He exclaimed almost as if he was happy.

'Oh my holy Gaia! He's….HE'S SMILING!' Tifa's right eye began to twich. Bad sign. "You can't be serious…" She hissed under her breath.

"What honey? Oh Of course I'm being serious! The weddings only two days away! We need to plan more!" He grinned wickedly at her.

Tifa almost thought she was going to kill him. Oh she wanted to so much at this very moment.

"You fucker.." She hissed, poison dripping from her words.

He continued to smile and drag her along. They were walking near the shops. Sephiroth, looked at all the stores displaying their finest dresses in the windows.

" I'm not marrying you." Tifa glared at him. She then felt the grip on her hand tighten. She looked at him. She almost gasped. The look on his almost didn't seem real. A mix of hurt and anger showed there. He looked….hurt? Wow. Now that was something that would only happen if a time vortex opened up and spit out flying pigs. Well….maybe. Tifa shifted uncomfortably. For some reason she was feeling….Guilt?

'_Of what! This wasn't right! Why should I feel bad for hurting His feelings?' _She thought sourly. She sighed and looked down.

"How about we go for a drink…? What ya say?" She asked.

He nodded slomly. They walked away and back into the streets. After scanning around for the nearest bar. Soon spotting one after almost a half-an hour. They walked in taking a seat at a booth. A waitress came by and handed them menus. After taking their drink order. The waitress walked away. Sephiroth ordered scotch on rocks, while Tifa just ordered a beer.

Their Table was silent. It was peace to Tifa's ears. And she was happy for it. She leaned back against the booths back. She sighed softly, closing her eyes. She was tired. It was very tempting to just fall asleep. But, she was with someone she could not trust. She opened her eyes to find Sephiroth was not on the other side of the booth. But, now he was right beside her.

She held in a growl. He was to close to her for comfort.

"What?" She asked, wondering why he was so close.

He continued to stare at her. Looking over her facial features. He seemed to be getting closer to her face. Tifa wasn't liking this at all.

"Did any one ever tell you, you have a beautiful face?" He asked softly. Almost…_nicely. _

"Y..y-yes." It was true, she remembered one person had told her she had a gorgeous face and a wonderful set of eyes. Vincent had said that. She blushed madly that night. It had been raining and she had been out walking in it. She had slipped and landed in a mud puddle. She was a mess, mud sticking to her face and clothes. She had somehow hurt her ankle in the process, Mainly because she had drank a little to much. And thus the cause of her falling and stumbling. She sat there for a second. Trying to decide when to get up or not. When a dark figure made it's way to her. She closed her eyes, not knowing who it was. She was just trying to think she wasn't there. The foot steps came closer and stopped right beside her.

"Tifa, are you alright?" a deep monotoned voice asked softly.

She knew this voice. She opened her eyes, only to see crimson colored eyes looking back into her own. Mr. Vincent Valentine..

She smiled softly, but she knew it flautered. She looked down frowning. Vincent had been watching over so to say. Ever since Cloud left. She sighed softly. Just as she was about to answer. A Soft but cold hand slipped under her chin. Bringing her face up to the dark crimson eyed' man's face.

"Tifa…Your not doing so well are you?" He asked, a hint of pity in his voice.

He lower lip trembled slightly. She some how wanted to devert his gaze but it was no use.

"I don't understand why such a gorgeous woman with those beautiful eyes would ever waste herself on alochal, over some moron." Vincent scoffed as he helped the messy brunttet up. He cradled her in his arms gently before walking softly to her home.

Tifa sighed. She missed the Turk. Her eyes down casted as she thought of Vincent. Sephiroth just sat there, watching her until their drinks came. They soon ordered their food, a stake for Sephiroth and Beef stew for Tifa.

As their food arrived, She smiled at Sephiroth. He gently smiled back. They ate in silence. Sephiroth left Tifa's thoughts alone.

Yea I know short chapter, but Review! Woooooooo!…--;


	7. I See your Unharmed

As you may know…I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII…

Chapter 7

Vincent and Aeris soon arrived at the gates of Midgar. Aeris was jumping up and down…(Yuffie Style) She was happy to finally be back there. Vincent only sneered at the girl, walking past her and into the city. At that point the two, walked into the crowded streets. Vincent spotted an Inn and quickly walked to it.

"Vincent…Why are we going here?" Aeris asked sweetly, it made Vincent want to gag.

"I'm getting you a room…You must be very tired from two travels in a row…more like three." He replied.

"But! What about Tifa!" Aeris began to whine.

Vincent put his hand up to Silence her.

"You are staying here. I can work better without distractions. Tifa's safety is important right now. And If Sephiroth does not like you enough as it is. He may hurt Tifa to get his message a crossed." Vince finished and Aeris looked down.

"Alright." She quietly gave in.

Vincent bought her a room and led her to where she would be staying. She walked in and merely stood there by the bed. Vincent turned to leave, Aeris spoke up.

"Bring her back with you…Please." Vincent turned back to her. He could see Aeris in tears. She walked to the bed and sat. " I need…to talk to her."

Vincent nodded and left, the Inn.

-  
Sephiroth paid the bill and they left the Barr. Sephiroth sighed, not knowing what to do next..

"What changed your mind?"

His eyes looked over to the crimson eyed one. He stood there for a second, thinking.

"Well that's simple…" He began.

"Oh…Really?" Tifa rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't want to be a puppet anymore…" He stated. "I want to live a life where I'm not a tool or to be used." He started walking again. Tifa right beside him.

"Really? That's good. Am I still your captive?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, not anymore. I realized, you can't just catch a butterfly and put it in a jar with no air holes. It's simply inhumane. You're someone who can only be free with who you want to be, and that person is not me. I have to accept that." He finished.

Tifa was surprised by his words and smiled. " That's very sweet."

He smiled back at her. " You think so..?"

She nodded. " Yes, don't worry, you'll find someone…just for you. But, me…I have no one really. Just a loner, but it's fine! 'Cause I like it like that." She continued to smile.

He nodded. "Can you help me find an Inn? I'm tired."

"Sure!" Tifa walked him to an Inn after about a 2 hour-long talk, over Cloud, meteor, and Midgar.

"Thank you, Tifa. You've helped a lot." Sephiroth smiled and walked towards the door.

"Your welcome!" She waved and turned to head back home.

She was soon out of seeing range of the Inn, she sighed, tired and worn out. Walking through the streets again.

Sephiroth bought a room and walked to it slowly, thinking over the day's events. He sighed. Unlocking the door and walking in, he didn't bother to lock the door again. He shed his clothes and got into bed. Falling a sleep.

Tifa sat down on the side walking, thinking to herself. She was getting so tired. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Resting her head on her knees.

"So I see your unharmed.."

Tifa looked up and saw a pair crimson eyes looking back at her.

Vincent…

" I'm happy to see you too Tifa." Vincent smiled under his cloak.

Tifa smiled at him. He helped her up.

"Let's go to the Inn." Vincent stated. Tifa nodded and they walked back to the Inn together.  
-

Aeris got bored fast, but was still worried. She got up and walked out of her room in search of the bathroom. After finding it and doing her daily deed. She walked from down stairs to up the stairs once more. She yawned reaching for a doorknob and turned it. She entered a dark room. Not so much paying attention.

'Vincent must be back…no Tifa?' She bent down near the figure that layed in bed with the blanket pulled over it's head. 'He must be asleep.' Aeris walked to the other side and got in. Lying there. She started to think. She felt the bed shift and that the figure was laying closer to her. She settled more into bed now. But, for some reason she found this uncomfortable. 'There's…._something_ laying on my leg….!' Aeris turned slightly, pulling the cover away from the figure's head. _'Sliver hair…Oh my…'_ "KYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Please R and R!


End file.
